House of Gone
by 12Gionat
Summary: Joy is dead and the others must grieve, from their loss of a friend. However Jerome and Nina's emotions have interrupted the turmoil, as the demon Djinn is using their pain for a plan to destroy the world... prequel to my last chapter of House of Life and Death (Read and Review that story before this, if you're interested) Reviews are appreciated! Oneshot


A prequel to my last chapter of House of Life and Death. Joy's Death and the others must grieve. _**T**__**his story also focuses on some Arabic Gods, and I have abridged the gods to fit the story, so please don't be offended or annoyed on the personality of the Arabic gods because I have warned you! ALSO YOU NEED TO READ MY LAST STORY: "HOA LIFE OR DEATH" TO UNDERSTAND WHY JOY DIED! AND PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY "HOA RETURNING" PLEASE! **_Sibuna...

* * *

><p>The pure white snow of Winter was melting away into the grass as beautiful silvery looking pools, the trees began to gain more and more green leaves everyday, and the flowers regained life and flourished. Spring had arrived. It was quiet outside of Anubis House. But the silence inside the house, was deafening. Every resident were in their respected rooms, sitting on their bed, not speaking to their room mate. However there was one woman in the kitchen.<p>

Trudy Rahman was pacing around the room. She wasn't dressed in her usual knitted jumper and long skirt. But instead in a black dress cut to the knees, and a black cardigan. Her hair was tied up into a bun. She looked very nervous, and her hand was twitching. Trudy checked her watched that read, _11:55_. It was nearly time, the family would be there soon. Trudy made for the hallway, she had to see if the others were ready. She headed for Eddie and Fabians room. She knocked slowly, and Eddie said "Come in" in a monotonous tone, that was completely different from his layback one.

Trudy sighed and opened it. Eddie and Fabian were sat on their own beds. Eddie was wearing a black shirt, with matching blazer, and black jeans. For once his hair wasn't gelled up and lay flat, but in a fashionable way. Eddie's usual cool smirk was gone and was replaced with a grimace.

Fabian, however was wearing an all black suit and tie, his tie had a red strip patterned on it. Fabian's eyes were puffy, and he wore a grimace too, he tried to hide it as he was staring at the floor.

"It's almost time" said Trudy, trying to hide the pain.

Eddie nodded, not saying anything. He got to his feet, in a surprisingly heavy manner. But before walking to Trudy, he went over to Fabian and put his hand out. Fabian looked up at him and slowly took it, and he too got up heavily.

When the two boys and Trudy came out, Alfie, dressed in an all black suit, and Willow, in a black dress, rushed over.

"Hello, Alfie and Willow," said Trudy, "is everybody ready?"

"I don't think he will ever be ready" said Alfie. Trudy knew who Alfie was indicating to.

"Also," said Willow, hanging onto Alfie's arm as if it was keeping her steady, "Nina is refusing to come downstairs"

"Why?" said Trudy, confused. Willow shrugged.

"Well," said Trudy, thinking, "you two try and convince Jerome, if it doesn't work, I'll try to convince him too. But in the meantime, I'll convince Nina" Willow and Alfie nodded and preceded to Jeromes room. Meanwhile, Fabian and Eddie entered the living area and waited with the rest of the residents. So Trudy, walked upstairs, hoping the cars wasn't here yet.

Trudy knocked on Nina's door, but there was no answer, so hoping she hadn't ran from the house, she entered. Then there was Nina, brushing her dirty blonde hair, very slowly, that it must've hurt. Nina was wearing a black dress with a silk cardigan with a Chinese patern. She was looking sadly at herself in the mirror above the desk.

"Nina, darling," said Trudy, carefully, "it's time to go"

Trudy was sure, she didn't hear her correctly, but then Nina responded in a whisper, "Okay"

Trudy wondered why she said no to coming down before, but maybe she wasn't ready. So she let it pass, and offered her hand to Nina, which she slowly took and then got up.

"Come on sweetie, the cars will be here soon" Trudy hear a sniffle come from herself and Nina.

Fabian was at the bottom of the staircase. He and Nina embraced each other in a tight hug. Alfie came over to Trudy, with a worried face.

"The cars are almost here, and Jerome is refusing to come out" he said, with a tiny hint of anxiety.

"I'll go and talk to him" said Trudy.

"How do you know you'll convince him?" asked Alfie.

"He asked for my help once, now I'll help him voluntarily. He needs someone" said Trudy with a small smile.

Once again, Trudy knocked on Jeromes door. Then she thumped her head for her stupidity, of course he wouldn't answer. So she took a bold step and entered.

"Hello Jerome" Trudy said carefully.

Jerome was on his bed, sat away from her, staring at the window ahead.

"It's time to go" she said.

"I don't want to go" he said, with no emotion.

"But why?" asked Trudy, then mentally punched herself in the head for such a stupid question.

"Because if I go, then she is really gone. Then she will be really alone, and that terrifies me" he croaked out, emotion coming back. But not of happiness, but of pain and misery.

Jerome turned around, his eyes were very swollen and tired looking.

"I don't see how human beings can do such an evil thing," he said, his voice rising, and tears forming, "and how everybody could survive and not her! I just don't understand why!" he threw himself into Trudy's arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

Trudy leaned into the hug, and stroked his hair.

"We'll find away, sweetie. Right now, we'll have to deal" she said quietly.

Alfie looked out the window ten minutes later, as three black cars pulled up. The middle one, was the longest, as a wooden coffin was inside it.

"They're here" said Alfie turning to his friends. Fabian and Amber were sat next to each other. Amber was dressed in a black dress in a china pattern, very similar to Nina's. Willow sat on the leather chair, very quiet and staring at nothing. Mara and KT, both wearing a plain black dress sat on the couch too. Nina was sat the table, by her self. She was twitching slightly. Patricia and Eddie were in the kitchen. Patricia was conversing, with Eddie. She wore a very dark violet dress, and a black coat. Her eyes were puffy also.

"How should I do my hair?" she asked, frantic.

"Baby, we only have a couple of minutes" said Eddie, with a sad gaze.

"I-I know, I just want to seem nice... f-f-for her" she said, very quickly.

"What do you want to do with you're hair?" asked Eddie, stroking it slightly.

"She-she always liked my hair up," Patricia said rubbing her eyes, "but Jerome like it when it was down..." she trailed off, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"No... I should have my hair up" she decided. Patricia checked around the counters. "Where-where is my bobble- I need my bobble, Eddie!" she started to tear up, "I need my hair up! She would've wanted it like that!" she burst into tear, and sobbing uncontrollably. Eddie held her tight.

"I think your bobble is in the living room, I'll get it now" Eddie hurried into the living room.

"Have any of you, seen Patricia's bobble?" he asked hastily, tears glinting in his eyes.

"Oh I have it" said Amber, handing him a scrunched bobble. He looked at her, weirdly.

"Oh, sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't realise I was doing that"

"It's okay" he said, and headed for the kitchen. "Here you go" Eddie said, handing the bobble to Patricia. Patricia sniffed and said, "Thank you" she began to tie her hair back.

"You look beautiful" he said, sadly. Patricia sniffed a little, and both leaned in and kissed deeply.

The living are doors opened and in came Trudy and Jerome. When they came in Nina immediately stopped twitching and straightened up, very much like a soldier on duty. No emotion showing on her face.

"We have to go now" said Trudy, as she lead the way to the front door. They all slowly walked down the drive way to the cars. "We'll get in the back car, the first two are jam packed with family" said Trudy quietly

They all nodded, without talking. They clambered in, squished slightly, but not caring. Jerome and Trudy sat in the passenger seats with driver, who said his condolences. Jerome silently scoffed, thinking even if he knew who's funeral it was. They drove silently down the street. Eddie noticed that people walking by, stopped and either bow their head, or placed their hat on their chest.

"We're almost there" called the driver. And indeed Nina saw from her window; white, dated brick fencing, and a large gap between two bushes, meaning it was a drive way. As they drove past, she also saw lots of tombstone, big or small, stone or marble. They we're all engraved with _RIP_ and whom ethers name. The car began to slowly halt, meaning their cue to unbuckle their seat belts. They clambered out, and looked around their surroundings. To their right, were tombstones that seemed to go on for miles. Then to their left was a large white church. A sign was pinned to the ground. It read;

_TODAYS SERVICE_

_JOY MERCER'S FUNERAL _

Jerome held in a breath at the sign. Joy. The doors to the church were open, and beside them, were Joys parents. Mr Mercer looked older than Jerome ever saw him, his face was grave. While Mrs Mercer looked worse. Her face was tear stained and she looked as if she was close to death herself.

For the first time in a while today, Mara, walked over to Jerome and said, "Don't worry I'll help you, come on" Mara put her arm through Jeromes and lead him up the stairs to the house of God. The others followed, behind them. Jerome let loose of Mara, and hugged Mrs Mercer and gave Mr Mercer a hefty hand shake. Mr Mercer, wasn't quite fond of him, but _she_ would've wanted it.

The residents of Anubis entered with murmurs of their condolences. Nina was the most quiet of them all, when saying hers. She held onto Fabians hand so tight, that she was sure he saw him wince. They all sat themselves in the middle row, however Jerome sat near the front, next to the families. As everybody sat down, and read through a sort of short leaflet on what was to happened in the service, beautiful music began to play quietly from a CD player hidden from view. A priestess dressed in pure white robes, that gave her the look of an angel, came out of a small room.

"Friends and Family we're gathered here today to pay tribute to Joy Mercer" she started, "like day and night, she has passed, to begin a new journey"

The priestess, poured a golden necklace into a chalice, and continued. Patricia was sobbing quietly into Eddies chest, and he put his head on to his, and kissed her temple, and shushing her, in comforting way. Willow's face was streamed with tears, as well as Mara's. Alfie was looking down a the ground. KT who had tears spilling down her chin, sucked in a breath. Fabian and Nina were holding eachothers hand, Fabian and Nina were trying to keep the tears from spilling out of their eyes. Trudy was wiping away a tear with a tissue and sobbed a little. Jerome, near the front, had tears down his face, and was sobbing uncontrollably, he had his face bowed down.

"I will now light these three candles" said the priestess, taking out a torch and clicking a button on the side.

She light the first one, "To commemorate her birth"

Then the second, "To commemorate her life"

Then the final one, "Finally, to commemorate her death. For a death, there is a life"

Jerome took his first ever look at the coffin. It was clean white marble, and flowers sprawled over the casing. A photo was propped up, beside it, it showed Joy. She was very beautiful. Her hair was curled and bounced. She wore a pretty smile, that Jerome loved very much. He sniffed up. The service ended, as the music stopped.

Everyone began to rise slowly, sniffing up, and talking in a whisper. Mr and Mrs Mercer stood near the alter as people lined up, to say their condolences once again before leaving for the wake. Some of the close relatives said their condolences to Jerome too, with very small sad smiles. He didn't smile back. The Anubis residents lined up in front of the parents, awaiting for to say their own condolences to the couple.

Nina stood waiting behind Amber and in front of Fabian, she was very un comfortable and was twitching furiously contemplating running out of the line. Fabians hand on her shoulder calmed her a little. She was now in front of the tear covered mother, Nina gulped and said shakily, "I am very sorry for your loss"

Before she could quickly walk away, Mrs. Mercer held her back. "How did you know Joy?"

"Like Amber and the others from school, you know? We were friends" and almost walking away, she pulled her back again.

"You were on the news" she said bluntly, "Nina Martin?"

Nina gulped and nodded. "Your friends and your boyfriend- they saved you? In-including Joy?"

Nina nodded again, "She was a hero" Nina said, a tear threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Thank you" said Mrs Mercer, very tearfully. Nina nodded again and joined Fabian over at the other side of the church, who had already finished talking to Mr Mercer.

"That was a long conversation" commented Fabian.

"She saw me on the news, asked if Joy saved me" she said with no tone.

"Oh honey" he said. Trudy came walking up to the couple, slowly. "Come on, we need to leave for the wake" Trudy said, and leading them out of the church.

The wake was being held at Anubis House, since there was a lot of mourners and it was a very big house. It was a very slow drive back to Anubis. Everyone had stopped crying, tears were still shown slowly dripping down everyone's face now and again. Jerome was very quiet and staring at nothing.

The Limo pulled slowly into the drive near the House, the gravel being crunched by the car was the only noise heard for a while. The passengers closest to the doors pushed them open and once again felt the nice cold breeze of spring. Amber inhaled quietly, as if there was no oxygen in the limo. Trudy got up the stairs quickly and opened the wooden doors, to let the families and friends in, she made the tiniest of smiles to them. Then the students came trudging in, and Trudy closed the door, with an echo as it snapped shut.

Someone had obviously cleared a large space, while they were gone. The black coffee tables were on either side of the walls with several pictures of Joy, in tribute, with flowers placed on them. Two black leather chairs sat next to each other near the window. They were both occupied, by Mr and Mrs Mercer. The to black long couches were sitting opposite eachother. Nina noticed one of them was lumpy. She had been sleeping on that one, even if Joys bed was now vacant. She just didn't want to sleep in that bed.

Jerome took a deep, shaky breath then entered.

It had been at least an hour, since the wake, and a few people had already left. The women giving hugs and kisses on the cheek to Mr and Mrs Mercer, and the men giving a handshake.

Patricia was sat on the floor crossed legged and looking sadly at a picture of Joy, smiling happily. Mara came over quietly with two cups of warm tea.

"Here" said Mara, giving her one.

"Thank you" Patricia said quietly, taking a sip. Usually, she didn't drink cups of tea. But usually her best friends don't die.

"I've had about five cups" said Mara, smiling slightly.

"You're gonna' need to pee about ten times" said Patricia. They both quietly laughed. Patricia let out a heavy sigh.

"What's going to happen to all of her stuff?" she asked.

Mara took a sip of her tea and said, "Well the parents are going to take it back home at the end of the school year, I don't think they're quite ready yet"

"Of course not" said Patricia, in a slightly angry tone.

"She was my best friend too, Trixie" Mara reminded her, in a soothing tone.

Patricia closed her eyes for a minute, trying to think. Mara grabbed her hands soothingly, her thumb rubbing them gently. "We're gonna' get through this, we just have to stick together" Mara said. Then hugged Patricia, and she heard Patricia sniff.

Eddie came over to them. He sat down on the floor behind Patricia. He leaned in and kissed her neck while gently stroking her hair.

"Hello babe" Eddie said, putting his head on her chin. Patricia smiled slightly. "Hi" she said, warmly.

"I'll leave you for now" said Mara getting up, carefully holding the hot cup.

Patricia leant her head on Eddie's and said, "Cup of tea, Eddie?"

Jerome, who stood in the middle of the room and looked as if he was in foreign territory, looked around the room. Patricia and Eddie were talking quietly. Fabian, Mara and Amber sat at the table, and seemed to be reminiscing. Willow and Alfie were sat in the far corner of the room, chatting quietly, with solemn faces, and the occasional kiss. It took Jerome a minute or two to remember whom was missing. Then he saw Nina, sat on one of the plush chairs, because Mr and Mrs Mercer had left to talk to some cousins at the far side of the room.

Jerome proceeded over to the empty chair, and sat down. Nina was staring at the ground, her legs crammed onto the chair. He turned to her.

"Hi" he said, simply.

"Hello, Jerome" she said quietly. Jerome noticed her speaking had improved since being stuck in the prison cell underground.

"You shouldn't have to feel guilty" he said, quickly. Nina seemed to not react. Then she did.

"Why shouldn't I?" she said, her face turning to his, tears glinting.

Jerome was about to respond to this, then a cold voice interrupted., "Shouldn't she?"

Jerome turned to the voice. It was Joy's uncle. Jerome noticed, his suit was wrinkled, and had a flask in his hand. His loud obnoxious voice caused a few people to turn their heads, including Patricia and Eddie.

The Uncle pointed a wrinkled finger at her. "If it wasn't for _you_, little Joy would still be alive!"

"Sir, it wasn't Nina's fault-" said Jerome,but he interrupted again.

"Did you have to be a little scared idiot, girl!?" he barked. Tears were spilling down Nina's face now. Everybody turned to the three. Fabian got up, and glared at the man, and so did Patricia.

"It isn't Nina's fault. You don't know what you're talking about. You're drunk" said Jerome, testily, losing patience.

The uncle snarled and said, "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm right! She died because of her! Because of _you_!"

It went very quiet in the room, everybody stopped what they were doing. Nina slowly got up. It seemed as if he was going to punch the uncle, and he flinched slightly. But Nina walked out of the room, then out the door. It slammed shut. Fabian was about to go after her, but Eddie held him back. Patricia, face red with anger, stomped over to the drunk. The uncle had a smug face, as if he won and tournament. Patricia stood in front of him, grabbed his flask, and threw it out of a near by open window. The uncle looked up at her in disgust.

"What the heck did you do that for lady!?" said the uncle. Then Patricia, slapped him across the face. The smack was very loud, and there was a large red mark on his cheek. He growled at her.

"Y'know, Joy didn't die because of her," she said loudly, "she _died_ for her! To _save_ her, there's a difference!"

"Whatever!" he murmured, drunkenly.

Patricia's eyes flared with anger. Then she said, in an unsteady voice, "Get out, get out now. You lousy drunk"

The uncle grumbles, and heavily got to his feet. He slowly left the room, and the door of the house slammed shut.

"Anybody else agrees with him?" said Fabian, surprising a few of the mourners. Nobody answred, and Fabian nodded in approval.

"I need some fresh air" muttered Jerome, out of the blue. No one responded and he left the house too.

The grass crumpled slightly as Jerome walked on the fresh lawn. Jerome took a deep breath, taking in the even fresher air. He heard a faint retching noise. It was the uncle near the bushes, being sick all over the place. Jerome cringed slightly, then after two minutes the drunk turned around wiping the sick of his chin with his sleeve. He noticed Jerome and stumbled over to him.

"You too" he growled to the blonde, "You should have stayed with her, she wouldn't have died. Do you care? Did you think?"

Then the uncle slowly began to walk down the path, slurring out swears about him.

Nina reached the small hill. There in the bushes, was a grave stone. Engraved on it was,

_NINA MARTIN_

_RIP_

This of course wasn't a real grave. It was made out of polystyrene. Its purpose was to hide a vent that Nina screamed through for her escape and to keep the Sibunas on uncovering why Nina was trapped in the first place. Nina had avoided coming her for a while. But now she had.

High above on the roof of Anubis House sat a demon. It was grey skinned and lanky. Its plain white eyes turned to Jerome, and the other unsettlingly, turned to the hill were Nina lay, near the fake grave stone. It clicked its two grey fingers twice. It smirked evilly, and showed its sharp teeth . Its lanky fingers pointed to the two. Two dreary grey orbs shot out of the tip of the fingers. They spiralled around eachother, then finally hit the two teens.

Jerome and Nina fell to the floor with a thud and began to gasp for air. Tears streamed down both faces. Then it seemed as if they were dead, their chests not moving and very still. Then they gritted their teeth. Fangs began to grow from their teeth, like a vampire, and so did their nails. Their hair turned silver, and their eyes turned a dark blue colour. Then finally their skin turned very pale.

They didn't get up immediately. But slowly, with out using their hands, they stood up. Jerome growled, sniffing the air. Nina's blood shot eyes caught sight of the fake tombstone. She too growled, and approached it. Using her new sharp claws, she ripped it to shreds. She sniffed up to the air, sensing Jerome. Nina then pounced into the air, far above the Old Anubis house and began to slowly glide across the small forest separating Old and New Anubis. She landed softly next to Jerome.

The two growled, and it seemed to be some sort of a language. They pounced into the air again, very far in to the sky. Watching by a near by window in New Anubis, was Amber. Her mouth open.

Amber quickly ran downstairs, her silvery blonde hair following behind her. She caught sight of a very nervous looking Fabian, talking to Eddie, Patricia, KT and Alfie. _Some sort of Sibuna meeting?_ She mused. They caught sight of her, and she gestured to the empty kitchen and they followed her.

"We have a problem" said Amber, very worried.

"What's going on?" said Fabian, "Is it about Nina?"

"Yes. Both her and Jerome" said Amber, "they've turned into... Demons, I think"

"Demons?" said Patricia in disbelief.

"Yeah" said Amber.

"What did they look like?" said KT.

"Sharp fangs and nails, long grey hair. _Very_ big" she said.

"Where did they go?" said Alfie.

"Dunno," Amber said, frustrated, "they jumped very high- practically flew!"

Eddie closed his eyes for a minute to sink in this new information.

"Okay," he said after a while, "Amber, check media for flying _demons_, or whatever, anything that can help us on finding Nina and Jerome. Fabian get any books on demons from your room"

Fabian seemed to be in his own world, until then. He nodded, and exited.

"You guys just stay here, I'm going to get my dads car. Try and find them" ordered Eddie.

Patricia was very quiet, and Eddie noticing this, walked over.

"You okay?" he said in a whisper.

"This is too much for me to handle. My best friend is gone, and my other two friends are demons!" she hissed.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it out" said Eddie kissing her forehead, he left through the back door.

Trudy came in a few minutes later, an anxious look on her face. "Where's Eddie?" she said.

"Going to find Nina and Jerome" said KT, in a casual voice. Trudy nodded and left.

Nina and Jerome jumped freely and wildly above houses, hissing and growling, hidden by trees. They neared close to their target. Their strained eyes saw the building above the horizon. It was a dreary building. A metal gate surrounding the building. Little bared windows around it every now and again and men with guns surrounding the small building. A large sign stuck out reading, _London Police Department_.

They jumped quietly once more, and landed just as silently. A police man with a stern face luckily looking away from the two. Both growled at the grey wall directly in front of them. They raised their clawed fists and slammed it into the wall. It broke apart making a large whole. A police man came running to them, aiming his gun. But catching the sight of them, his stern face was took over with fear. Nina and Jerome dragged out a man in orange prison suit. He looked fearfully at them scared what they might do. But miraculously they didn't hurt him. But Nina grabbed him by the collar and she, Jerome and the terrified prisoner jumped away.

Fabian entered the kitchen with books in his hands, and lay them out on the counter.

"You have a lot of books, _Giles_" commented Alfie coming over and examining one of them. Fabian smiled slightly. Eddie rushed inside a key in his hand.

"I've got a key to dads car" he said, "Amber anything?"

Amber nodded in a hurried fashion, "Yeah. Apparently somebody broke _into_ prison, and- Oh My God!" she said stunned.

"What is it?" said KT frantic.

"Nina and Jerome," Amber said, catching her breath, "they kidnapped Bruce!"

They were all stunned.

"They're probably going to kill him" said KT. Then Fabian grabbed his books, and lead the way out the back door. They crouched slightly walking alongside the house to a rusty yellow car.

"Nice car, Eddie" said KT, jokingly.

"Everybody in" ordered Eddie, blushing slightly at his dads style.

They all entered. Eddie in the driver seat, with Amber in the passengers seat to direct Eddie. KT sat in the middle back seat, Fabian with many books on her right. Patricia on her left and Alfie squeezed on the far left, looking

It had been ten minutes of driving down the street. Obviously the prison had to be far away for protection purposes.

"Anything, Amber?" said Eddie after a while.

"No- wait Yes! On or school web page, too! Y'know Amelia? The girl with the bad acne- well now its all gone and-"

"Amber" pressed on Eddie.

"Oh yeah. Well apparently, she said two Dumbledores- but younger, and more thin- were flying about, with a guy in orange, probably Bruce"

"Where did it say this was?" wheezed out Alfie, clearly uncomfortable with being squeezed into tight space.

"Just about a mile from the prison" said Amber, "it will take a while we'll get more information soon, I bet"

"There's no Egyptian God with turning a person into a creature that can jump very high" muttered Fabian, "but apparently Isis has some sort of a connection with an Arabic goddess, Purah"

"Who is she?" said KT.

"Demon Princess-Goddess. The sorrow we feel- it's because of this God. Isis has to control this emotion, it could go haywire- if sorrow isn't controlled. I have a book here that might explain more"

"Wow an Arabic God, that's different" observed Patricia.

Eddie nodded curtly.

Fabian fumbled through a few pages of a different book. "Found something," said Fabian, "Djinn is related to Purah, the Demonic Princess-Goddess. Djinn can sense the amount of sorrow in anyone they are attuned to, and know the cause and duration of the sorrow. Djinn often use this attunement to increase the amount of pain in a human until they eventually kill themselves"

"But Nina and Jerome haven't killed themselves, thankfully" said Amber.

"They might kill the object of their pain, meaning Bruce, then maybe kill them selves. Like a murder-Suicide" offered Patricia.

"It does make sense too," said KT, "it's a good way too. To kill the Chosen One and also a part of the Osirian"

"Maybe that's why Djinn did this, or at least if it's Djinn" said Eddie.

"I think he was just following somebody's orders" said Fabian reading another page.

"Why do you say that?" said Amber.

"Because the Goddess Isis imprisoned Djinn, to keep from forcing people to commit suicide. So now he is unleashed"

"Someone must have done it?" said Eddie.

"Purah?" said Alfie.

"Um no. Someone with greater power. Purah only has dominion over the despair. And her minions"

"Minions, interesting" said Patricia.

"Remember the good ol' days when we just had to solve a riddle?" said Patricia.

"Okay I see them" interrupted Amber, pointing to the sky. Three people bouncing very high, however one was more limping along with them.

"Isn't the cemetery near where we are?" said Patricia.

"Wait," said Patricia, "if Bruce is the reason of the pain, why are they going to where _she_ is buried"

"I don't know" said Eddie, and he pressed more forcefully on the pedal.

The tires screeched in front of the cemetery gates. They all quickly exited the old car.

"So unfair," grunted Patricia, "it took them two minutes jumping here, but us twenty minutes"

"I blame the car" said Amber.

"We have to hurry," said Fabian, frantic, walking quickly ahead of them, "if they kill one person, they'll stay like this forever"

"What are they exactly?" said Eddie.

"Shedims" called Fabian because he was a few feet ahead of them.

"Okay?" said Alfie.

"Shedim are somewhat free of the dissonance caused by Purah. While possessing a host, they cannot cause sorrow in -**another**- person, but they can force their host to do things that the host will feel sorry for later. Add celestial forces toward such a roll" explained Fabian, quickly.

"Where do you think they are?" said KT.

"Where else?" said Patricia, turning slightly harsh.

Eddie pushed against the stone Mausoleum Doors with a grunt. It only opened slightly.

"I need help!" grunted Eddie. Alfie and Fabian complied and pushed the doors. They began to slowly open and Fabian saw through the gap three shadows.

"I think they're in there!" he said, straining. Patricia, frustrated rolled her eyes. She shoved the boys out the way. Then she threw them open.

"Was that _too_ hard?" said Patricia.

The Sibunas rushed in, and all felt bile in their throats. Shedim Jerome and Shedim Nina both had a piece of broken stone in their hands that were covered in blood. Bruce, who luckily was still breathing had deep cuts all over his body, blood protruding from them. The gash's blood on his fore head, was dripping slowly onto his bottom lip.

"Nina, Jerome" said Fabian bluntly.

Like dogs, both looked up, with slight interest. Then they slowly got up, and started to growl.

"Killing Bruce won't help" said KT, earnestly.

"That's not you, Nina" said Amber.

"Not even you, Jerome" said Alfie.

Suddenly the Shedim Jerome and Nina, sprinted to them, with the stone shards. They all jumped out the way in two different directions. Patricia, Alfie and KT ducked as Jerome hissed and pounced. While Eddie, Fabian and Amber hid themselves behind a stone statue as Nina came rushing to them.

Patricia got up quickly, and dodged several swipes from Jerome. Patricia misconstrued a swipe from a left fist as a right and as a result, she was thrown to the wall.

Nina took several punches of her own at Amber, who was slowly getting frustrated.

"Nina!.. Stop... Now... Please!" said Amber, dodging Nina's punches. Amber sighed slightly. She grabbed the stone statue and threw herself into the air, and made a three sixty kick across Nina's face. She yelped slightly in pain and there was a gash across her cheek.

"Sorry Neens" said Amber tiredly.

Eddie took his chance and threw himself into Nina, and she was pushed into a wall.

Jerome began to slowly make his way to KT, who was backing into the mausoleum door way. She was terrified beyond belief, that her own friend was going to kill her. She noticed a unlit torch hanging from the wall. She seized it and without hesitation swung it across his face, then banged over his head. She and Alfie grabbed him and held him to the wall.

"Listen!" bellowed Fabian, "Jerome! Nina! The only way to deal with this is say what you feel"

The Shedim Nina and Jerome went slightly quieter but still hissed and growled. Fabian seized his moment and said, "We won't judge you, just say it"

"How could you!" Jerome snarled, and he broke three of KT and Alfie's grasp and ran straight to the vault on the other side of the room. The vault was inscribed,

_JOY MERCER_

_1995-2014 (19) _

"How could you leave me! How could you not stay alive!" Jerome howled, tears streaming down his face, "You never thought what would happen to me if you left! HOW DARE YOU!"

"It's all our fault!" whimpered Nina, "_Bruce_! _Hers_! _Mine_!.."

"It wasn't your fault, baby"said Fabian, walking over to her. He knelt beside her and embraced her in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Or Joys. Just Bruce's"

"No!" she sobbed, tears spilling down her cheek, "If I never got captured this wouldn't have happened! And she died saving me! She didn't have to!" her words almost seemed meshed together she was speaking so fast.

Patrica was holding Jerome, and shushing him.

"She didn't care if she died, she didn't care about what would happen to me!" whimpered Jerome.

"Listen Jerome," said Patricia, gently, "she loved you. So much, and you loved her too. She died a hero, even if she didn't want to"

"Exactly," said Fabian kindly to Nina, "she died not because of what happened to you or who you are. But because who she is. She was brave. And this is exactly why she would've saved Mara, because she was caring and took risks. It wasn't your fault"

A grey light shone through, Jerome and Nina's body. It formed into two orbs and shot out of their body and out into the sky. Along with that, the Shedim features faded away. The Sibunas patiently waited for them to cease sobbing well into the night.

Djinn cowered from the angry Egyptian God, Apep.

"You was sure, Djinn, that The Chosen One and the boy would turn, and destroy the world. But now Isis and the Warriors have stopped them" said Apep in a harsh voice, "Now I will have to wait over two years two put my more difficult plan into action"

Djinn began to plead, but to no avail, as Apep raised a hand and fire shot through his hands. Djiin screeched from the torment, then the demon exploded into a large ball of fire. Then Apep, with no remorse, vanished.

Eddie had called the police of Bruce's whereabouts, and while they drove away from the cemetery in a very cramped car, the police drove to the cemetery. Eddie was sure the people from the funeral were gone now, and sure enough the cars were all gone and one light was light in the living room.

_Trudy is gonna blow a gasket_, he thought. They entered. Fabian was holding Nina as they walked into the living room, and Jerome was slowly dragging his feet with out any help.

Trudy was pacing up and down the living room, biting her lip, along with Mara and Willow. She caught sight of them, all with plain faces.

"Where have you been! I was so frightened of what happened to you!" she screeched. She stopped in her tracks. Jerome had came over and hugged her deeply. Then Nina without guidance did the same and hugged Trudy too. Then all the others hugged Trudy. They fell onto the couch, still hugging. Then they fell asleep soon after, all still hugging. Jerome, shifting slightly nudged a picture on the end table. A picture of Joy.


End file.
